wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Agents of Liberty
In the beginning, they were a humble insurgency made up of PDF, Arbites, guardsmen, and disgruntled citizens who wanted their planet back. The Tau Empire had conducted an increasingly brutal occupation of their home, a planet named Battlement. This world was blessed with abundant resources and a relatively advanced civilization, but was cursed with its extreme isolation in the Eastern Fringes. With the Tau's occupation came a dilemma: surrender to their will and enjoy a life of comfort and convenience, or resist and face an uncertain future with hardship being the only constant. Their decision started a war for the God Emperor's people, and their freedom from tyranny both within and without. The Agents of Liberty have waged this war for over 200 years, and shall not relent until either the last tyrant is deposed or the last Agent is sent to the Emperor's side for all eternity. Regimental History Uprising Era Everything started with the Tau Empire's expansion into Imperial Space. The planet of Battlement was everything the Tau wanted when conquering a planet in the name of the Greater Good: distant from Imperial forces, and rich in resources. Water Caste diplomats from Dal’yth utilize their skills to slowly subvert the population and the planet’s culture to the Greater Good, with the help of economic and cultural pressure. Battlement's president at the time was among the planet's citizens who accepted the lies of the Greater Good, selling out the planet and its many assets to the Tau Empire. Those who rejected the Tau's lies were labelled as extremists and subject to political persecution until they were entirely forced out of Battlement's democracy. Or what was left of it after the Water Caste's efforts. The anti-Tau movement were further persecuted and forced into crowded, impoverished cities. It would be around this time that the Agents of Liberty began to form, with a man named Crispus Atticus marshalling likeminded citizens who yearned for their freedom. The fighting arm of the Agents was made of disenfranchised Arbites, PDF, and guardsmen who were forcibly disarmed by the Fire Caste while Ministorum priests made up the media arm. Tragically, Atticus would be killed in a protest led by the Agents in Bostius, and would be the first death in Battlement's revolution against the tau. The Agents gathered weapons and equipment of all sorts, until they were ready for their uprising. The initial days of the revolution caught the Tau by surprise. Some victories were scored, though the Fire Caste quickly caught their bearings and reversed many gains of the Agents. The following weeks and months would also be characterized by defeats, as the Agents tried many times to engage the Tau in open combat. The Tau simply had far superior equipment and vehicles, allowing them to win stunning victories. If the Agents wanted to survive past the first year, they would need equalizers. The Agents of Liberty's leader, Gregory Washton, made a distress call to the world of Tarnis. Washton would also authorize specially trained guerrillas to conduct raids and heists across cities held by the Tau, who would be the precursors to the Special Warfare Detachment. Their goals would be to steal Tau technologies, so that they'd turn their strengths against them while exploiting their weaknesses. Ministorum priests would also be smuggled into gue'vesa population centers to deliver fiery sermons. These priests would fight well-crafted Water Caste propaganda in a war for Battlement's 7 billion souls. Some gue'vesa were converted and became notable defectors that aided the Agents, but they were relatively few. The planet was also scoured for Imperial weapons and vehicles that could prove useful to the nascent rebellion. These efforts yielded precious gains, allowing the Agents to reverse the Tau's fortunes in many areas. The Tau were caught off guard by the newly seized weapons and technology that in many cases was turned against them. A Freeblade Knight from Taranis had arrived after months of travel and proved devastating against the Tau Battlesuits. The Agents exploited this to retake their home continent, but the rest of the planet was still under occupation. The Tau were able to adapt their strategies and beat back the Agents after 3 months of setbacks, slowly pushing the Agents back. The Tau stepped up nighttime raids to cripple the recruitment of additional rebels, while conducting search and destroy missions on rebel supply routes. Gue'vesa were employed as spies for the Fire Caste so they could dismantle the Agents of Liberty from within, putting them on the business end of their infamous tactics. This goes on for a few years, as the Agents are steadily whittled down by attrition. By the 5th year of the revolution, the Agents were on the brink. All the land they had took was lost, and were being overwhelmed by the Tau in many key locations. The Tau and their auxiliaries were now able to mount direct assaults on various strongholds and hideouts that the Agents of Liberty utilized, seizing or destroying many of them. The Agents had to seek hideouts on undesirable land, including a wintery wasteland known as the Basin Forge. 6 months of defeats for the rebellion had left them in dire straits, until an event took place that the Agents had regarded as a miracle from the Emperor. A Battle Barge with an entire Astartes chapter had crash-landed onto Battlement after an ill-fated space battle in orbit. Both the Tau and the Agents sought to reach the crash site first, in addition to Astartes that were able to land via drop pod. The sudden arrival of the Astartes had given the rebels newfound hope and vigor, confident in the knowledge that their faith in the Emperor was rewarded with His angels of death. Despite serious losses, the Tau were repulsed and unable to capture the crash site. The Agents of Liberty used it as a new crash site, and managed to win the aid of these Astartes whose armor had no color or insignias. The younger Agents were able to receive the gene-seed and undergo the surgical procedures to become scout marines and fully-fledged marines later on. These were the precursors to the Emperor's Liberators, the power-armored demigods with the revolutionary zeal of the Agents of Liberty. A mysterious cult called the Harbingers of Intrigue was also recruited, for their psychic might would prove more than a match for Tau technology. The rebellion had new allies, and their combined might would finally turn the revolution into a war that could be won. Operation Regaining Freedom is initiated, which draws up a variety of plans to retake Battlement from the Tau. They'll bring the fight to Earth Caste infrastructure in multiple raids, destroying production centers and stealing their weaponry. The Tau fleet is seen as a major Tau trump card, and will have to be destroyed by retaking laser silos and the starship-grade Railgun and Ion Cannon emplacements. The next 15 years consisted of constantly shifting fortunes in war. Both sides had made massive series of pushes, feeding into an increasingly destructive conflict. The war for Battlement's hearts and minds was nearly lost by the Agents of Liberty thanks to fearsome civilian casualties, which would make them take much greater caution towards civilians in the future. These efforts were rewarded by renewed sympathy towards the Agents of Liberty, especially in the face of an increasingly ruthless Tau rule over its subjects. The nearby planet of Pueblo was also drawn into the war thanks to Tau forces straying too close to the planet. The Void Paladins chapter sent a Venator Killteam towards Battlement to covertly engage the Tau while monitoring the Agents of Liberty and Emperor's Liberators for chaotic taint. Though the progress was slow and costly, the Agents of Liberty and the Emperor's Liberators eventually cornered the Tau on installation T4U-2019. It's here that they're confronted with their biggest crisis to date. In the event of a Tau defeat, the Air Caste were under direct orders by the Ethereals to enact the Reset Protocol. A series of concentrated bombardment of Darkstar Warheads would be sent raining towards Battlement's rebellious cities, ensuring the planet would still have use for the Greater Good without any resistance. The Tau and their misguided gue'vesa allies knew that they would be dying noble deaths in the name of the Greater Good, and were determined to fight that much harder to make their rebellious enemies bleed for their hollow victory. The Imperials meanwhile had just 5 days to seize the planetary defense batteries before they were vaporized from orbit. The newly christened Knight, Libertatum Primus, was to lead the charge against Fire Caste Commander Shas'o Yoon, in his cutting edge KX139 Supremacy Armor. The fighting was brutal in the extreme, with the Tau employing everything from drone swarms to wave attacks by their auxiliaries. The Imperials charged the weapon emplacements with reckless abandon, knowing that any casualties they suffered would be nothing compared to the loss of the planet. At the last minute, the Imperials manage to secure the weapon emplacements and destroy the Tau fleet in orbit, saving their planet and winning back their freedom. None of the Tau or their allies on Battlement survive. The hard-fought campaign to liberate Battlement was almost rendered useless, as the 13th Black Crusade burned its way through the Imperium. As Cadia was turned to rubble and half the Imperium was ripped in half, separate fleets of the traitor legions were spit out of the warp near Battlement. The Iron Warriors and Word Bearers are spearheading the assault, and their presence was thanks to an unexpected source. The Harbingers of Intrigue were a group of psykers that allied themselves with the Agents of Liberty years prior. They were tasked with sending astropathic communications to the Imperium, but instead they contacted Tzeentch's demons and sorcerers. The foul alliance of traitor marines and sorcerers lay siege to the planet and seize many slaves while converting millions to the whims of Chaos. Without the timely arrival of Robute Guilliman's Indomitus Crusade, Battlement would've been turned into a hellish demon world. With the return of the Imperium to Battlement comes a new era for the Agents of Liberty, who have now been tasked with liberating all of humanity rather than just their home planet. None of them are aware of the reality which they will be operating in... See Revolution Against the Tau Age of Liberation Series of big wins for the Agents, and arguably their peak. Even inspired some Inquisitors to try the Agents' methods., while impressing the wider Imperium. Pyrrhic Years Some wins, but many of them achieved at great cost, or the threats simply resurface. Some stalemates. Some Agents are too cocky from the Liberation Age and enrage their peers while causing losses. Some losses. Many civilian casualties. Shell Shocked Season Many more stalemates and pyrrhic victories. Large number of defeats. Inquisition and other detractors become suspicious of the Agents and consider accusations of heresy. Some Agents go rogue or traitor in response, resulting in a costly micro-civil war. Extreme civilian casualties. The Dark Age of Tyranny The Reckoning. Agents are at breaking point. Cast away from Imperium. Many leave entirely and turn against the Imperium with 150 disillusioned Emperor's Liberators. The remainder serve directly alongside the Liberators. The nature of their campaigns permanently change, as does their organization. Neo-Conglomerate is met, a few victories are won but it is a dark age. Culture The Agents of Liberty began as a band of freedom-fighters, and descend from citizens of an ancient Terran nation who brought their traditions with them. This, and many other factors, led to a highly anti-authoritarian mindset. Nearly losing popular support due to excess civilian casualties forced the Agents to be more cautious around them. It would later evolve into genuine desire to protect the Emperor's people, and the Agents seek to keep their members alive whenever possible. More notable was their interpretation of the Imperial Creed; they believed the Emperor was a divine freedom fighter for Mankind, with both the Unification Wars and Great Crusade being wars to liberate humanity. The forces of chaos are referred to as 'The Great Tyrant', and the various xenos species are similarly hated. Despite being mostly tolerant of abhumans and mutants who are loyal to the Imperium, the Agents have a massive distrust of Unsanctioned Psykers to the point of refusing to fight alongside them. The last time they made such a mistake, the Great Tyrant nearly seized their homeworld. The Emperor's Liberators chapter is widely known as the Agents of Liberty's power-armored brothers. Younger members of the Agents were capable of implantation, and brought their beliefs into the chapter with them. A well-learned Imperial citizen could make a parallel with a planet's inhabitants bringing their ideals into a parent Astartes Legion. A well-learned detractor can come up with far more ominous examples... Extremely lax discipline is a byproduct of the regiment's disdain for unnecessary rules, which ironically cost a worrying number of soldiers their lives. Veterans must survive at least 5 campaigns before being given the right to wear 'Tier 1' Pattern Carapace Armor. In addition, veterans have the right to use specialized sidearms such plasma or bolt pistols (though others can be used if the veteran is lucky enough to get one). Though any soldier in the Agents of Liberty can utilize some kind of special weapon if they find one, veterans earn ''the right to use them instead of getting lucky enough to find a special weapon. A veteran gains eligibility for training into the Special Warfare Detachment. Having a patron astartes chapter has hidden downsides. A noticeable portion of the Agents have become arrogant and conceited. They believe themselves especially favored by the Emperor for having a patron Astartes chapter, and should be of a higher status than their fellow guardsmen of different regiments. When possible, the wider Agents of Liberty seek to beat this mentality out of those who have it. Otherwise, this mindset will die with an Agent on the battlefield or at the hands of a particularly irritated servant of the Emperor. Organization The Agents of Liberty peaked at 10 million men, but this number dropped massively thanks to enemy action. The second invasion of Battlement cut this number to just over 3 million men, and by The Reckoning just over 1 million men. The entire regiment split itself into 3 semi-autonomous Liberation Armies, who reported to their generals, the President of Battlement, and the Emperor's Liberators. A unit is composed of a Command Team, Infantry Team, Armored Team, Air Wing, and Artillery Batteries. Infantry Team An infantry team is made up of Riflemen, Gunners, Jumpers, Infiltrators, and Mechanics. Riflemen are the typical infantrymen, armed with either autoguns or lasguns. They're the mainline infantry. Gunners are heavily armed and armored, with durable body armor and heavy weapons to boot. They wield Heavy Stubbers, a missile or grenade launcher, Heavy Bolters, and lascannons. They wield the overwhelming firepower that decimates the enemy. Ogryns are prominent in this group of infantry. Jumpers are infantrymen equipped with Grav-Chutes. They are the ones responsible for exploiting weak points in enemy lines and making the most of a chaotic battlefield. These soldiers are typically lightly armored and equipped for close range encounters, with an autogun carbine variant, lasgun, or a shotgun. Infiltrators are meant to utilize their stealth and extreme distance from the battlefield to their advantage. With a sniper rifle or long las, they can keep infantry pinned down or kill enemy commanders with ease. Many infiltrators are ratlings. Mechanics are have moderate armor, but are more suited to defensive, support, and demolitions. Whether it's repairing various equipment, placing various traps or defenses, working with technology, or anything else that requires a specialized mind, Mechanics are the ones for the job. They have access to the weaponry of Gunners and Riflemen. Armored Teams Armored teams make use of all kinds of vehicles that the Imperial Guard employs, though the Agents use some of these vehicles more than others. Air Wings Similar to the armored teams, the air wings have access to every aircraft of the Imperial Guard. Artillery Batteries The various artillery pieces of the Imperial guard are also employed by this regiment. Command Team The command team is made up entirely of veterans and high ranking officers who lead the entire unit. A command team is in contact with Central Command or senior members of the Emperor's Liberators at all times. Central Command Central Command has the Agents' highest ranked officers and its leadership. Highest in the chain of command is Battlement's President, followed by the generals and their respective subordinates. To lead humanity's fight for freedom, great tactical acumen is essential. Mankind's tyrants are limitless, but so is the resolve of a commander who seeks to win Mankind's freedom for all time. With The Reckoning came the death of every member of Central Command aside from the President, leaving a hole that can never be filled again. Special Warfare Detachment This covert-ops unit of the Agents is as elite as they are secretive. While there are exceptions to this secrecy in times of crisis, the Special Warfare Detachment fight a war that all but a select few individuals are entirely unaware of. Members of the Special Warfare Detachment are referred to as Operators, and despite being highly individualistic have certain standardized aspects. All Operators have a Bolt or Plasma pistol and 'Tier 1' pattern Carapace Armor with various camouflage options. Their suits have a set of tools meant for infiltration and combat, while their armored helmets have quad-lensed optics. Every Operator is a grizzled veteran who also received direct training alongside the scout marines of the Emperor's Liberators, thanks to their close ties with the chapter. Most Operators had already fought in Battlement's revolution. Though the exact weapon they use can be varied, they will typically fall within the bounds of whatever tactical role the user performs. The standardization of an Operator ends here, as their individualistic nature can be seen in various modifications to their weapons, armor, and uniform. Veteran Rifleman are known as Black Ops, who use modified Hellguns or Bushmaster pattern autoguns with Manstopper rounds. For CQC, they can employ Atchisson pattern automatic shotguns with 32-round drums, or flamers. Veteran Gunners are known as 'Juggernauts' and carry heavier versions of the 'Tier-1' Carapace Armor. They typically use Rotor Cannons, Hotshot Volley Guns, the Hawk-pattern grenade launcher, or plasma guns. The more physically imposing Juggernauts can carry heavy bolters. For harder targets, their secondary weapon is the a quad-barreled rocket launcher capable of firing different rocket types depending on the foe. It's been called the 'FLASH'-pattern missile launcher. Veteran Jumpers, known as 'Rangers', are equipped with a lighter version of 'Tier 1' Carapace Armor, more powerful grav-chutes, and an arsenal similar to the ones that Black Ops soldiers possess. Veteran Infiltrators are known as Point-Guards, and typically use the high-caliber 'Barrett' pattern sniper rifle or a higher powered Long Las. Their weapons and armor are highly modular and suited towards stealth and range where applicable. Veteran Mechanics are known as 'Techies', and employ the types of weaponry that Black Ops or Juggernauts have access to, though they can use other weapons if they wish. Their Tier-1 armor is augmented by a Refractor field and whatever the Mechanicus decides to add. They also receive more specialized cybernetics and optics thanks to their connections with the Mechanicus, given their battlefield role. The Operators in this elite covert unit prevent situations from spiraling out of control or ensure the success of particularly important missions. Assassination, deep reconnaissance, raids, and other high-stakes missions are within their purview. They fight secret wars across the galaxy wherever needed. The Great Tyrant's Chaos Cults, Genestealer Cults, Water Caste members, and rogue planetary governors speak of the Special Warfare Detachment in hushed curses. It's with good reason, as their brand of tyranny they seek to impose on mankind is thwarted in part thanks to these Operators. Regimental Appearance Regimental Colors Members are clad in red, white, and blue. For those skilled enough to earn the 'Dragon Skin' Pattern of Carapace Armor, they have the choice of using the typical colors or dress in all black. Regimental Badge An Ace of Spades with the stars and stripes of an ancient Terran nation, complete with a bald eagle at the bottom of the spade and surrounded by golden-brown wreaths. The words 'Sic Semper Tyrannis' are placed below the spade, and are translated from High Gothic to mean 'Thus Always to Tyrants'. It is a warning to the Agents of Liberty's many dictatorial enemies, and one of the regiment's rallying cries in battle. Homeworld Battlement is where the Agents Of Liberty call home, and the wars waged for it have all radically shaped them for better or worse. Despite housing a relatively advanced civilization with the means to provide for itself, the planet is battle-scarred, cut off from aid, and under siege. The Dark Eldar, Red Corsairs, Ork Freebooterz, and other pirates see Battlement as easy prey in its current situation. Demons from the various Chaos Gods seek to subvert Battlement's people, capitalizing on their many emotions following the Inquisition's invasion. The Inquisition meanwhile has unfinished business with Battlement's denizens following The Reckoning. HQ The Hexagon is of special importance, and not just because of its shape or status as a headquarters for the Agents of Liberty. When the revolution on Battlement ended, the crash-site of the Astartes on Battlement was deemed sacred ground. The crashed Battle Barge was reshaped to create the Hexagon, and equipped with the very finest machinery to make it a suitable command center. Thousands of military and civilian employees make a living in this structure to fulfil various tasks like command, communication, and intelligence. Another building erected just a few miles away in the same crash site is the Albus Domus, a massive structure that doubles as a fortress monastery for the Emperor's Liberators and the central government building for Battlement. It was designed in the same way as its predecessor on ancient Terra, much like the ideas of the people who'd build it. This building also has only the finest machinery inside of it, in addition to secret areas with restricted access. The buildings themselves are obviously well protected, but more intriguing are the highly classified elements inside of them. The Inquisition would seek to unearth these secrets in due time. Tactics The Agents of Liberty are a combined-arms regiment that employs mobility, stealth, and mechanized assaults to win wars in the name of freedom and the Emperor. On offense, overwhelming armored assaults will be supported by airpower that can help decimate enemy positions. Heavily armed and armored infantry will flood said position as well, sending overwhelming firepower in close range to ensure victory. Ogryns and special weapons like melta and plasma are prominently featured in this regard. The troops who wield such weapons will rely on covering fire from various sources and their own personal protection to get into position or close the gap. Rapidly moving vehicles and aircraft of various types help move units to various areas on the battlefield, and Light Assaults traverse otherwise impassable areas. When stealth is required, the Special Warfare Detachment, ratlings, Infiltrators and Light Assaults are the go-to members of covert operations and asymmetric warfare. On the battlefield, they will instead sneak into position while using simple jammers and other forms of countermeasures to counter enemy sensors. Other soldiers will airdrop into key areas. Infiltrators and ratlings provide fire support and snipe at key enemy personnel from afar, hidden from view. The Special Warfare Detachment employ custom-built weaponry and gadgets to devastate their targets and escape before the enemy knows what hit them. Most curiously of all is the presence of rebellious firebrands. They are covertly inserted onto worlds held by the Tau Empire, rogue planetary governors, or planets in danger of chaotic corruption. These firebrands instigate pro-Imperium rebellions, conduct sabotage and assassinations, and generally harass the occupying enemy until help arrives. Overwhelming mechanized force is the main tool utilized to free worlds under the grip of the Imperium's many enemies. The many tyrants that the Agents of Liberty face will all be deposed, but not all of them will be brought down from within. In such instances, their bastions will simply be turned to ash through a decisive campaign. Stealth is also a heavily employed tool, which is used when a massive war can be won before it begins. Decapitating a chaos cult, destabilizing a hostile ruler's domain from within, or killing key figureheads are opportunities the Agents of Liberty will happily take. The life of every soldier and civilian is highly valued in the eyes of the Agents, and efforts to preserve it will be made whenever possible. As a result of their methods, the Agents of Liberty are frequently deployed against the Tau Empire, rogue governors, and especially large chaos cults. The people of Tau worlds and citizens of a rogue governor can be inspired to revolt against their rule, while infamous chaos cults and other prominent enemy leaders can be swiftly decapitated by the Special Warfare Detachment. Notable Units * 'Hellish Haitins' * 'Harlum Hellfighters' * 'Screeching Eagles' * 'The Big Blue One' * 'Wahrsaw Warriors' * Tuskege Airmen Notable Personnel * '''Libertatum Primus:' Libertatum Primus is a freeblade Imperial Knight who has existed for months. Initially, this Freeblade fought alongside the Dark Angels against the orks and forces of Chaos, but his Knight house was completely destroyed in the process. Once the conflict was over, he emerged grizzled but victorious and had lots of powerful weaponry to boot. He departed his home planet and went to the planet of Battlement to settle down and take up mercenary work. After all, the Agents of Liberty needed all the help they could get and were willing to pay. At first, Libertatum Primus kept himself detached. He reaped a heavy toll of Tau Battlesuits and Fire Warriors, but did his job and nothing more. As time went on though, he began seeing more struggles that the Agents of Liberty had to endure. His heart softened. At first, he started to lower his fees. Eventually, he began to start taking up jobs for free. It came to a point where the Freeblade became completely convinced of the Agents' cause, and decided to join them up to this day. He also aids the Emperor's Liberators, pledging to spread freedom and liberty wherever he treads. Primus is armed with a graviton gun, lightning cannon, and a deadly set of lightning claws. * * Alexis Jonesson- Former Agent of Liberty, current Executive of the Emperor's Liberators and head Reclusiarch. * Davidius Clarkeson- Former Agent of Liberty, current Executive of the Emperor's Liberators. * Tedium Nugentus- Former Agent of Liberty, current Executive of the Emperor's Liberators. * Benjamin Carsonius- Former Agent of Liberty, current Executive of the Emperor's Liberators. * Ronald Raegus- Former Agent of Liberty, current member of the Emperor's Liberators. * Michael Roweson- Former Agent of Liberty, current Head Techmarine of the Emperor's Liberators. * Chrispus Attuckus- One of the founding members of the Agents of Liberty, and led a massive protest against the Tau. He was among the foremost voices against the Greater Good. Tragically, he was killed by the Tau in one of his protests. His death would spark the bloody rebellion against Tau rule, and Attuckus was laid in state with full honors. *Colonel Johnathan Walkerson- A famous Colonel of the Agents of Liberty with a humanitarian bent. During the Revolution Against the Tau, the leader of his group ordered him and his men to fire artillery as a means of covering fire, regardless of its accuracy. Stray rounds hit multiple neighborhoods, resulting in dozens of civilian fatalities. Walkerson was traumatized by what he'd done despite it being the orders of his commander, and his subsequent caution in his military plans were seen as cowardice by detractors. However, his weariness was vindicated when excessive civilian casualties had caused the Agents to suffer in public opinion during the war. He agreed to compromise by taking risks in his military plans to ensure victory, but seeking to account for said risks to reduce civilian losses as much as possible. He led stunning victories and helped reshape the Agents' reputation, becoming celebrated as one of the regiment's most beloved leaders. This victorious streak would continue in the Uprising Era and Age of Liberation. Subsequent eras in the Agents' history saw greater losses and Walkerson was not able to save as many civilian lives in his battles. His greatest failure would come in the desert planet of Dubus, when sandstorms crippled a previous Agents of Liberty operation. With Chaos cultists closing in on all sides with only a stockpile of Phosphex shells for his artillery batteries. Despite the protests of his men, he ordered the rounds to be fired, and only discovered too late that hundreds of civilians were caught in the radius and burned alive. The incident broke Walkerson's spirit, and caused him to heavily suffer from hallucinations and temptations from demons. He relentlessly sought atonement for his sins, but finally achieved it during The Reckoning. He covered the evacuations of multiple cities in Mericae, and bought time for the evacuation of millions before being captured by the Murdering Sons. His torture and death at their hands was grievous, but paled in comparison to the anguish he endured in his final days. *Colonel Mike Westonson- Westonson is a man of mystery, yet charismatic and a great storyteller. It turned out that he was heavily tortured by Fire Warriors during the Revolution Against the Tau, as he was hiding the location of stolen prototype railguns. Trautman kept the location a secret, and eventually escaped captivity despite subsequently suffering dissociative disorders from his experience. His experiences in combat, resisting torture and escaping capture proved essential for any Agent, and became the most famous instructor in the regiment and key founder of the future Special Warfare Detachment. He'd go on to personally lead some of the most prolific missions of the Special Warfare Detachment, including the raid against Word Bearers Chaos Cultist Antony LaVeyus. His charisma comes from the stirring tales he'd tell after each mission to his men. However, boisterous stories of triumph took a darker turn and began resembling cautionary tales as the years dragged on. His final days were characterized by staggering losses of men he'd served alongside for decades, and paranoia of 'something watching him from afar'. He died on Battlement during The Reckoning, as he fought to protect the President of Battlement in the Albus Domus. He met his end against an Inquisitorial Acolyte named Kendricks Jamesson and his team, as they fought each other to mutual destruction. *Colonel Normany 'Bear' Jr- Famous tank operator, TBD. *Colonel Bosco T Lang - Famous heavy infantryman, TBD. *Colonel Collins '13' Powellus - Highly strategic and the only commander popular in the Imperial chain of command. TBD. *Colonel Lonestar - Famous Promethium Baron-turned resistance leader. Highly insubordinate and passionate in the ideals of freedom. TBD. Relations Predictably, the values and culture of the regiment has resulted in serious consequences. Regiments like the Death Korps of Krieg, Mordian Iron Guard, and Maccabian Janissaries have more authoritarian values and have proven incompatible alongside the Agents. Though Commissars have been attached to the regiment, relations between them are akin to a powder keg. Many other Imperial entities have similar disdain for the Agents of Liberty, but none more than the Inquisition. Many other regiments see the Agents heavily prioritize the lives of their soldiers, and condemn them as a regiment paralyzed by cowardice. The Agents are very eager to refute such accusations. Rather than dying by a commander's incompetence or political schemes, the Agents want to ensure that they're dying in the name of the Emperor and the freedom of His people. Curiously, the Ministorum and Agents get along fondly due to their great faith in the Emperor. The Agents also take care to placate the Mechanicus when possible, since their tactics rely heavily on vehicles. Their hatred of aliens and expertise in fighting the Tau has led to crucial alliances with the Ordo Xenos. Allies Add your own homebrew here. *Cadian Shock Troops *Elysian Drop Troops * Catachan Jungle Fighters * Emperor's Liberators * Salamanders * Celestial Lions * Lamenters * Space Wolves * Gulf Hawks * Holy Hospitallers *Blood Angels The Axis of Evil Add your own homebrew here. Sharing the same history and values as the Emperor's Liberators has ensured that they share the same enemies too. While most of them were made after The Reckoning, some were created long before this cataclysmic war thanks to irreconcilable differences in worldview. There are many in the Imperium who are eager to collect their pound of flesh from this seemingly traitorous regiment, and the feeling is mutual upon the Liberators. For anyone who participated in the attack on Battlement or seeks to do the Agents harm, they are now members of the Axis of Evil. The Agents are on standing orders to kill any member of this list on sight. * Death Korps of Krieg * Chaos * Tau * Dark Eldar * Marines Malevolent * The Inquisition * Grey Knights * Order of the Bloody Rose * Scintillian Fusiliers * Murdering Sons * Sable Lions * Imperius Ravagers * Destroyers of Worlds * Vostroyan Firstborn Relics The Pig: A compact heavy stubber with a large ammo capacity and respectable rate of fire, capable of turning an especially skilled warrior into a one-man army. This weapon is equipped with Man-Stopper bullets specifically created to puncture Tau Combat Armor. Only the best Agents of Liberty could wield this weapon during the Revolution Against the Tau, and is still in use today. Brawler: A unique shotgun to Battlement created from a mixture of various weapon parts and components from the black market. What makes this gun especially unique is the auxiliary shotgun mounted under the gun. It defies all logic and weapon conventions, but its effectiveness in combat has silenced all critics. Moonshot: A sniper rifle based off the Absolution Pattern Sniper Rifle that has been heavily modified for increased stopping power and range at the cost of fire rate. As time went on during the war, the weapon became even more modified. It's rumored to have incorporated jerry-rigged rail rifle technology. Regimental Wargear The exact weapon that an Agent of Liberty employs depends on their specialty, but all of them have certain gear to bolster their effectiveness in the field. They have 3 grenades each of Frag, Smoke, and Krak. They also come with a Trench Knife or Bowie Knife, though a custom blade can be employed. ◾'Assault Combat Uniform (ACU)' Pattern Uniform and Helmet- This helmet and uniform has a distinct sleek appearance that closely resembles the uniforms of 21st century Terran nations. The helmet and uniform are woven with ballistic fibers, and the helmet has brackets for optical goggles. The uniform comes equipped with the typical utility gear of Imperial Guardsmen, dog tags, and rations. It comes with Interceptor Pattern Body Armor, which functions like Flak Armor. This armor includes additional inserts for ballistic plates that augments its defense against projectiles and energy weapons to a certain extent at the cost of mobility. ◾ 'Rebel' Pattern Armor- This pattern of armor is a product of desperation and ingenuity, as it is made of scavenged parts. The Revolution Against the Tau exposed the logistical shortcomings that plagued the Agents of Liberty, and many rebels simply scraped together components from their dead comrades or dead Fire Warriors. The effectiveness of the armor varied greatly, but chances were that a cosmetic facelift was needed to distinguish an Agent from his vile Gue'vesa counterparts. Many of these suits are now relics of a heroic age, and are in use to this day. ◾'Tier 1' Pattern Armor- This is a unique pattern of carapace body armor given to veterans of the Agents of Liberty. It is lighter than the Interceptor pattern while offering greater protection against both projectiles and directed energy, and this protection is available across the entire torso and shoulders. Its difficulty of manufacturing compared to the Interceptor pattern means that it's limited in quantity, thus the restrictions to veterans only. ◾Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer - A standard-issue Imperial text that covers a vast variety of topics, this book is possessed by all members of the Imperial Guard as part of their standard-issue equipment. The Primer is a basic guide that details everything a Guardsman needs to know: principles and regulations of the Imperial Guard, issued arms, attire, apparatus, and equipment, basic battlefield policy and Imperial Guard organisation and structure, elementary battlefield medical instructions, and a detailed guide on the foes of the Imperium. No Guardsman should ever be found without possession of a copy of the Uplifting Primer for the punishment is severe. ◾ 984. M2, Independence: 776. M2, Celsius 232.778: These are copies of 3 books or documents from ancient Terra that preach the values of freedom and warn against tyranny. Every Agent of Liberty must have a solid grasp on what these books and documents teach, and particularly impactful lines are etched onto their weapons and vehicles. The original versions from long ago are held in stasis inside the Albus Domus. These books have gained the disapproval of the Ordo Hereticus, and ensured the Agents would have to face powerful enemies from that organization... Quotes By: About: Gallery Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium Category:CaptMikeP